Seduced by the Spirit of the Night
by EmilyA198527
Summary: Having lost his parents to the notorious Fireball Gang, Mark had toughened up and skilled himself in various styles of fighting in order to prepare himself to lash out at them, and make them pay while hiding his true identity behind that of the name, Spirit of the Night. However, he was unprepared for the arrival of Danielle into his life, and the passion she awakened within him.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is a fanfiction that is based off of a a story that I wrote a little while back that is now available as an e-book and in paperback format. The names have been changed to suit this fanfiction. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or with The Undertaker

_Prologue_

1930.

On a warm, summer's night, Mark Callaway, a local fifteen year old boy, rode down a deserted country road outside the city limits of Crystal Springs on the back of his brand new, cherry red bicycle he had just gotten for his birthday. All of his concerns and worries disappeared as the wind blew across his smooth, golden tan skin and short, black hair, as well as his white button up, elbow length shirt and denim trousers. With his feet firmly nestled in his favorite pair of shoes, Mark had the bike moving at a steady pace while his hands turned the handlebars sharply at every curve, causing a little dirt to fly and a chuckle to leave his mouth.

_I love being out here like this…There is no one around for miles, and I am free of my overprotective parents for a few minutes._

A sense of relief washed over his entire body from the top of his head all the way down to the soles of his feet. The feel of the ride was so wonderful and exhilarating that no word in any dictionary could properly describe at that moment how good it truly felt.

_Nothing can top this moment. Not a single-_

Like a bullet flying out of a gun, his ears quickly caught the loud piercing sound of an ambulance approaching the very spot where he was currently at. Mark eased his bike over to the side of the road, and brought the ride to a complete stop while his eyes looked over one of his shoulders.

From the direction that he had come from, a white ambulance with sirens blaring and red lights flashing came racing past his location with several police cars and a fire truck following close behind.

_Oh no…This can't be good._

The sight of four emergency vehicles heading past him like their lives deepened on it caused him to be alarmed. It was not just the fact that an ambulance, a few police cars, and a fire truck raced past him, but that they were driving down the road in the direction of where his parents called home.

_I have to follow them, and make sure that nothing is going on at my house. If anything happened to my folks…I don't know what I would do._

Placing his right foot on one of the pedals, Mark kicked himself off with his left foot, and sent himself going down the dirt road. He wasted little time in picking the speed up, and flying down the road in pursuit of the vehicles that had went by him so fast.

_You need to calm down, Mark. _His conscience could tell he was becoming highly upset, and that the littlest thing could be the gun powder to the fire that was already burning inside of him. _It will not do you any good to be so worried and ride yourself back to your home at an unsafe speed._

_It will if it means that I will reach my home faster. _Mark wasted little time in responding back to the rational part of his brain that had slipped its two cents about how fast he was going in without asking him if it would be okay with him. _The faster I get home, and see that my parents are okay, the better I will feel._

_Mark, I am sure that you are overreacting about something that is not even an issue._

_You don't know that._

_I am sure that when you get on the next road, and look down to where your family's farm house stands, there will not be a single trace of any emergency vehicle there._

_I hope you are right about this._

As he drew closer to the road, the more nervous and tense his body became. Any type of suggestion about something being wrong while someone else tries to play it off as being okay made him be even more on edge. The only way that he truly would be okay would be to see for himself what was waiting for him on the next road.

Reaching White Way Inn Road, Mark turned onto the dirt, country path, and widened his eyes in horror at the sight that awaited him.

At the end of the small, road ending at his home, the farm house had taken on the look of a tower of flames. Every window and door had fire as hot as hell shooting out of them, and making it very hard on the firemen, police officers, and paramedics to do any good.

"Mom! Dad!"

He got off the bike, and let it fall down to the ground. His body shot off like a rocket down the stretch of road that was in front of him. Mark's arms pumped up and down, fueling his body and causing him to speed up even more. He managed to run past several men in uniform before an officer got him around his waist, and brought him back before he could get any closer to the flames.

"You can't get any closer to the fire, boy!" The older police man said. He spoke in a raspy voice that had been through many things, as well as the rest of his body. "The fire is out of control, and you will get burned if you get any nearer to it."

"Let me go!" Mark screamed to the tops of his lungs while tears of sadness and anger started to fill his eyes. His body squirmed around in the arms of one of the older men that works for the police force keeping him back. "I have to get my parents out of there!"

"It is too late, son! Your parents…are gone. We couldn't get them out of there."

A loud cry of anguish escaped from his mouth upon hearing that he no longer had his parents due to the fire having burnt them alive. Mark hung his head, and let the tears flow, freely.

_How did this happen? My parents were perfectly safe before I left for my ride. There is no reason for this to have happened._

His eyes blinked some of the tears out of them, and focused upon the second level of his now former home. He noticed a symbol of a fireball burning in a circle to be burning on a wall that was still up and not engulfed in flames.

_The Fireball Gang…I should have known! Those bastards are responsible for the fire and for me not having my parents in my life anymore!_

The sadness quickly disappeared, and only anger remained in his entire body. He shook with an indescribable hatred for those that were responsible for his parents no longer being in his life, and now lying inside of the burning building in front of him. Gazing into the fire, Mark softly muttered underneath his breath with all the rage he possessed.

"They will pay…They all will pay."

_Chapter One_

1945.

Moving onto the edge of the rooftop of a luxury apartment complex, Mark stood with a look of determination upon his face. His piercing stare looked to the surrounding streets that were in the vicinity of the hotel, surveying the landscape.

_Fifteen years…It has been fifteen long…and lonely years since my parents were burned alive in a fire set by the Fireball Gang. They have grown in numbers…but I have grown in strength, wealth and wisdom._

Standing tall, Mark's physique had went from a height of five feet and five inches at age fifteen to one of six feet and seven inches in the course of fifteen years. His short hair had become long and thick while the muscles of his body had become toned and well defined through hours of working out and training in different forms of fighting and self-defense. Much had changed about him on the outside, but the rage that he had back when he was fifteen due to the city's most notorious gang from having killed his parents still remained in him and burned with an intensity that rivaled the heat of the sun.

_Although it has been a long time since that day, and my parents have long since been buried…The amount of hatred I possess in my body for the people responsible is much larger than it has ever been._

His sharp hearing caught the sound of a woman screaming, and brought him out of his thoughts. Focusing on the direction that the noise came from, Mark noticed one of the ladies who work at a local restaurant to be struggling with a thug trying to steal her purse.

_Looks like tonight is the night to show the thugs in this city that their time is officially over._

With his body dressed in a brown leather jacket that had his long, flowing hair tucked down in the back of it and a pair of denim jeans, Mark took a step off of the ledge, and went falling down in the direction of the alley way's pavement that lied approximately fifty feet below him. As his eyes looked down to the street, he released a high pitched whistle from his mouth, mimicking the noise that would come from a police man's whistle.

With no one moving down the alley, a hatch that normally is not noticeable to the normal person started to open up, and revealed a modified black motor bike with brown flames on it stretching all the way to back lifting up from the ground, and flying towards his direction with flames shooting out the back of it.

Having prepared himself for the impact, Mark landed on the vehicle's leather seat with a brown helmet nestled in front of him. The silhouette of a fierce wolf in a battle position had was painted on both sides of the headgear as he slipped it on over his head, and flipped the tinted screen down to hide his face. Moving his black leather boots to rest on the footrests, Mark wrapped his hands around the handlebars, and gave a hard twist, sending him flying the in the direction of the road.

_Are you really sure about this, Mark? _His conscience attempted to cause a cloud of doubt to appear over his head, and talk him out of what he was planning to do. _I mean, you have never went against an actual thug before, and you don't know if he has the one gun or weapon that can break through the armor that is built inside of her jacket._

_I have trained and prepared for the last fifteen years for this very moment so I can start protecting the people who live here in the city, and taking out those who have done them, as well as myself, wrong over the past fifteen years. _

He showed no sign of hesitation to the part of his mind that was trying to persuade him out of what he was doing at the moment. Nothing could talk him out of what he planned on doing next: Taking out the purse thief as the first step in making himself known not only to the people that live within in the city but to the very gang that was responsible for taking the lives of his parents.

Walking out of the city's public library, Danielle headed down a long sidewalk that ran in front of several different restaurants in the area. Her white, short sleeved dress swayed with the motions of her curvaceous frame while the white slip on shoes on her feet caused thudding sounds to echo to her ears. She slipped a few paperback books inside her white shoulder tote while several strands of her long, thick, black hair fell down in front of her face.

_I think that these will keep me entertained over the first three day weekend I have had in a very long time._

Danielle led a very quiet and solitary lifestyle since her job at the library had encouraged to spend any and all of her free time reading novels from either the library or from local bookstores in the area, watching and looking out for anything to might be really popular choices that would bring even more people into the building to read more.

_These will be good to help me kick back, relax, and not worry about-_

The sounds of two people struggling a little ways up caught her attention. She turned her eyes in the direction of the noise, and found one of the local thugs in the city trying to take her friend's purse from her while she tried to fight him back to keep it.

_Candace is in trouble…I have to do something to help her!  
_

Without wasting a single moment, Danielle raced down the sidewalk to where her friend was in danger of losing her purse. There was only ten feet between her and them left for her long legs to ease her to the scene of the crime that was in action and unfolding before her eyes.

"Hey!" Danielle shouted out, trying to make her usual soft, book-wormish voice sound fierce and strong. "Get away from her, you prick!"

Her body came to an abrupt stop once she heard the sound of something that was a mixture of air shooting out of a compressed area and the roar of hot rod come out of one of the nearby alley ways in the same area.

_What on earth was that?_

Danielle darted her eyes around in the area she was in, but found nothing to have made that noise on the ground.

_That is strange…I am pretty sure that-_

She lifted her gaze to the sky, and widened it in awe upon finding someone on the back of a flying motorcycle that was heading in the direction of where her friend and her attacker was nestled a few feet from her now due to having run towards them.

_Am…Am I really seeing what my eyes are looking at right now?_

Danielle struggled with what she was looking at since it seemed irrational. She gazed upon the motor bike flying down from the sky, landing on the pavement of the street, and moving down it at a speed that not even the fastest vehicle could travel at.

_I am pretty sure that there is no way that this type of motorcycle exists in any other city in the states. I mean…How can something like that-_

Her train of thought ended, quickly, upon the sensation of a pair of strong arms moving around her midsection, and yanking her backwards. She glanced out of the corner of her eye, and found a seedy, filthy, older man dressed in a leather jacket, a dirty white top, and raggedy jeans that matched the clothes that the individual fighting with Candace had on. Her face cringed in disgust from the nasty smell of his breath blowing across a side of her face as he started to speak.

"Hi there, doll face." The older thug said, speaking in a sensually suggestive voice. "Why don't we head down this alley way behind me, and get familiar with one another?"

The idea of going somewhere with this hideous, arrogant, slimy, sleaze ball made her skin crawl with the kind of sick that put her on the verge of throwing up on the spot. There was no way that she was going to go anywhere with this creep.

Danielle immediately started squirming around in his arms in an attempt to free herself from him while she voiced her discontent about what he suggested to her.

"Get your hands off of me, you jerk!" She screamed. Danielle balled her hands into fists, and hit at his arms that were around her midsection in desperation for freedom from him. "I am not going anywhere with the likes of you!"

"You are going to love what I have in mind for this gorgeous body of yours."

"If you don't let me go right now, you are going to regret it!"

Before another word could escape from her or his mouth, the sound of the other thug that had been trying to get her friend's purse groaning in pain caught her attention. Danielle focused in his direction, and found him to be on the ground while the mysterious biker that had rode down the street on the rocket propelled motorcycle stood over his body, facing her direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This is a fanfiction that is based off of a story under the same name that I have written and have published in e-book format. I changed the names of the characters to suit the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or with the character The Undertaker

_Chapter Two_

Despite his physique appearing to be standing tall and fearless in the face of the new threat that stood in front of him, Mark's eyes were locked on the curvaceous beauty that stood before him with a shadowy figure nestled behind her while his arms were locked around her midsection, holding onto her in a possessive way.

_I have never seen any woman as beautiful and alluring as this woman in all of my life._

He couldn't remove his attention away from the damsel in distress no matter how hard he tried. The mere sight of the woman's attractive body caused his own hormones to go insane.

_She is making it really hard on me at the moment to even move. Just the way she looks is making every muscle in my body lock up, and keep me from going any further._

It took the visual of the man behind her, smirking in his direction, to finally cause his muscles more movement. Mark picked up on the sound of the filthy individual speaking to him while keeping a grip on the young lady's body.

"There is nothing going on here, mister." The man said, coyly, while a faint chuckle escaped his crusty mouth in the recesses of his voice. "My girl and I were just heading home to spend some alone time with one another."

Mark darted his eyes over towards the female being restrained, and watched her cringe at what said aloud concerning her. The expression on her face told him all he needed to know, and what he needed to do next.

Squatting down towards the concrete sidewalk that ran beneath the three of them, he pushed off of it, and did a corkscrew flip over the top of his body, and land on his feet with the backside of his frame facing his with only a few feet separating them. His eyes could see out through the tinted shield to where a metal pole was close by, and caught the reflection of the sleaze ball shoving the young woman into the nearby wall of a brick building, and sending her down to land on one of her sides.

_Tonight…is the last night he will put his hand on another woman again._

Fueled by an indescribable rage that rivaled the hatred he had for the very gang that stole his parents away from him, Mark turned his body around to face his new opponent.

"You think you can just waltz in like some big shot, and take what you want, don't you?" The man stated, heartlessly, while his assumed a fighting position with his fists up close to his face. "I am going to make you regret walking into something that does not involve you."

He could tell by the way that the thug was positioning himself in front of him that he was going to throw a punch at him with his right hand. Mark showed no movement as he waited for the opening he needed to make his first and only strike.

"Give it your best shot." He said. His deep, firm voice could be heard through slots on the lower part of the helmet close to where his mouth was located. "Although…I am quite sure that you will be on the ground with your friend behind me, and I will be the one leaving with the young woman over there."

No sooner had he said those words, his eyes caught a glimmer of hatred wash across the face of the damsel's captor, while his right first thrusted outward. Mark moved his left hand out, grabbed onto the older punk's wrist, and gave it a hard twist. He waited for the individual to arch his back and cry out in pain before his right knee drove deep into his chest.

_I believe that will be enough._

Satisfied, he released his hold on the man, and watched him fall down, coughing and gasping for air. His eyes moved away from him to where the woman was still on her side with her eyes closed. Mark moved quickly over to her, and knelt down beside her body. One of his hands reached to her delicate throat, and pressed against where he would be able to detect pulse. Sensing a faint one, he relaxed on the spot for a brief moment before he scooped her up, and held her against his upper body while he stood up, and moved towards his motorcycle.

_I have to get her out of here, and back to the apartment before one of his friends shows up, and makes this much harder._

He moved to sit on it with her unconscious body resting against his midsection and upper body in a safe yet curled position. His hands moved to the handle bars as he kicked the stand up. Mark glanced once more towards where the fallen man now lied in a fetal position before he gave a twist on the handles with enough strength to send her and him flying towards the direction of the night sky.

_Oh my head…I feel like I got ran over by a garbage truck._

Slowly coming out of her state of unconsciousness, Danielle let out a faint groan of discomfort due to having been tossed into a brick wall during the altercation between the man that was wanting to do whatever he wanted to with her and the mysterious individual who had flown down the street on a jet propelled motorcycle with their identity hidden beneath a helmet.

She lifted one of her hands from her side, and ran several of the fingertips against her temples where they had made contact with not only the hard surface of a building's exterior, but also with that of the sidewalk that she made contact with shortly afterwards. Almost immediately, Danielle noticed something on her head that was not there when she was heading home from a long day of working at the library.

A soft bandage made out of cloth.

She moved her fingers around the texture, and soon discovered some sort of tape keeping it secured to her fair complexion. The finding made her start to feel uneasy and on edge.

_Wait a minute here…When I woke up this morning, there was no bandage on my head, and when I left work…there was nothing there either. So…where…_

It was when her other hand that was nestled on her abdomen fell down onto a soft, silky fabric that her confusion about the situation only heightened, and made her that more nervous.

Danielle turned her head to the side where her hand was, and noticed it to be nestled on something black and made of silk. It took her very little time to register that the rest of her body was also on top of the same material.

_What on earth is going on here?_

Lifting her eyes, they noticed something very important. She was no longer on the street outside of the restaurant that Candace worked at, but nestled inside of a luxurious penthouse style bedroom suite with a black and brown theme going on in the area from the curtains hanging down in front of a large window near where she was to a large wardrobe standing in a corner of the room, and even down to the very bedding that her body was nestled upon.

_Either I died from the blow to my head, and I am in paradise…or-_

The soft sound of the door to the room opening up made her train of thought come to a screeching halt. Danielle turned her attention to the other side of the bedroom she was in, and nearly passed out at what she saw.

Standing in the doorway of the suite, a tall, dark, handsome man stood in her line of sight with his arms hanging freely. His muscular physique had a dark brown button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of black trousers concealing the rest of his golden brown tan that was all over him. The charming smile on his face, and his glistening dark brown eyes could be seen through several long strands of his thick, black hair that hung down in front of his face as he made a step into the room.

"I am happy to see that you are awake, my dear." The mystery man said. His deep voice attempted to come across as friendly and gentle, but it exuded pure, unadulterated sensuality in its tender sound. "I was quite worried about you. For a little while…I was thinking I would need to take you to the hospital for you to be looked at."

_Oh…my…god! Please tell me this is not a dream…Please tell me that this gorgeous specimen of man that is walking into the very room where I am at right now is not a figment of my imagination!_

No matter how hard she wanted to fight back, she could not ignore what the sight of him was doing her mental, as well as physical, state. The fact that a highly attractive man was in the same room with her was one thing, but it was a whole other level when the sexy stranger was the one to take her off the streets in her time of unconsciousness, and to a place that was clearly not a hospital.

Danielle sat in momentary silence while her eyes were fixated on him. She desperately tried to speak but found the words not coming out.

_Come on, Danielle! Say something!_

It was a combination of the passionate side of her conscience and the sound of the door closing behind her attractive savior that finally broke through the blockage that had built up inside of her throat, and freed her voice.

"I…I appreciate you going to all this trouble for me," Danielle said, politely, "but you didn't really have to do all this, Mr.-"

"Please…" The man said, interrupting her. He moved over to the side of the bed closest to the door, and eased himself beside her with his body nestled on the edge. His charming smile remained on the golden tan complexion of his face as he focused his gaze on her while he spoke to her in a calm, soothing manner. "There is no need for formalities between us, my good woman."

"Well…May I know your name then?"

"Of course…My name is Mark Callaway."

Her heart nearly stopped when she heard what his name was. The person who brought her to safety, as well as made her burn with desire to melt the sun, was none other than the very person who owned the library she worked at, as well as the city's largest art gallery that was renowned in all of the United States for its openness towards unknown artists.

_Oh boy…I might be in some serious trouble here._

Danielle took in a breath of air, and swallowed it down her throat with nervousness. She took a moment to relax the last of tension out of her body shortly before her voice found its way out.

"My name is Danielle Higgins." She replied, shakily, towards Mark from where her body was nestled on the bed. Her cheeks started to flush a bit due to embarrassment as she tilted her head down towards the bedding while speaking to him some more. "I…um…I work…at the library that you own, Mr. Callaway."

In almost an instant, Danielle registered warmth flooding throughout her entire body from the bottom of her chin. She drew in a breath of air, and looked to a spot to see where one of his hands was moving from under her chin to cup her face. Her gaze moved up his arm, and found itself locked within his stare. Slipping into the moment, Danielle listened to the sound of his enchanting voice as her heart raced, and her body started to tighten all over with a need for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This fanfiction is based off of a story that I have wrote awhile back and is now available on e-book format for those who would like a copy of it. The title of it is the same one as this and it is the first in a series of books to come. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or with the character The Undertaker

_Chapter Three_

"It is a pleasure to be in the presence of a wonderful, sweet…and beautiful woman." Mark's words rolled off of his tongue in a way that didn't bother to try and hide the obvious arousal he had for her inside of his body. "Also…you can call me Mark, Danielle."

With his focus on the attractive angel that was lying on her back in the center of his massive bed, he couldn't deny how much she was turning him on, and driving his hormones mad with lustful desires. She was doing things to him just by the way her eyes gazed up to him, and how her skin felt beneath his hand that made ignoring the passions stirring within him an impossible thought.

He couldn't fight back the urges for her anymore, and erased what space was left between their faces, sealing her into a passion filled kiss with his strong lips. A soft, pleasurable sound escaped from the confines of his mouth, and slipped into hers while his body begun to feel a heat unlike anything else on the planet course through his veins.

_What in the hell am I doing?! I just rescued this woman…and now I am kissing her?!_

The rational part of his brain kicked in, informing him of what indeed was going on between his recently saved guest and him on the bedding of the king size, sleigh bed he normally would sleep alone in.

Mark proceeded to end the kiss with the gorgeous female that was lying down with him sitting beside her when his mouth started to register hers kissing back with the same unbridled pleasure he had been giving to her. There was no way that he could deny at that moment what was truly going on: Danielle not only liked how he was kissing her, but that she wanted more from him.

Deciding to act on what he believed to be a sign to continue what was going on between them, he started to deepen the kiss with her, gradually, and run the tip of his long tongue against her closed lips, asking for permission to let it inside. Mark took the time to move his tall frame from being sitting upright next to her to lying down on top of hers, pressing the front of his muscularly physique against the curves of her body.

_Just feel how her body fits with yours, Mark…Doesn't the taste of her mouth rival anything you have ever experienced before?_

The whisperings inside his mind on the part of his more lustfully driven side made it impossible for him to ignore what was being said or what it was causing for him to experience at that exact moment. Every muscle in his body ached to feel her skin against his with the same kind of intensity that his cock was experiencing deep inside his trousers at that exact moment.

Assuming that the moment couldn't get any better between Danielle and him, Mark found himself to be wrong due to her lips opening up, and granting his tongue entrance into her tight mouth. A deeper moan of pleasure slipped out of his lips from how it felt to have his tongue inside of her warm mouth that resonated a heat all its own that made it special.

While this was going on, he moved his hand down from the side of her face to where the top button of her dress was located, and started to slip it out of its confinement before moving on to do a few more. The actions he chose to follow were ones that came from where his passionate and sensual ideas dwelt within the recesses of his mind. All he wanted at that moment was to feel her skin against his in the most intimate of ways.

With a couple more buttons of her short-sleeved gown coming loose, Mark detected her tongue starting to massage his while a soft moan escaped from her mouth at the same time. He struggled to keep his primal, sexual urges in check due to sensations coming from Danielle's curvaceous frame.

_I can't hold it back anymore…The feelings I possess inside of me for this beautiful angel that is underneath my body is stronger than anything than I have ever felt before, and it can't be ignored for a second longer._

He forced his mouth from hers, and gazed down towards her chest of her gown to find her round, firm breasts in sight with a white bra cupping and hugging them tight together. The sight alone made his blood race with an even more intense lust that seemed to make the other feelings pale in comparison to it.

Moving his eyes up from her breasts to her face, Mark spoke to her in a tone that matched the way his eyes gazed upon her with only a single word escaping from his mouth.

"Perfect…"

Danielle found herself unable to ignore or push aside the emotions that the man who was above her body at the moment had awakened within her.

_What the hell are you doing, Danielle?! You don't even know this man, but yet you just let him undo the top half of your dress to expose not only your bra, but your firm breasts that are being held in it at the moment! What is wrong with you?!  
_

She could hear the sound of her conscience screaming at her in disgust from her decision to give in to the desires that Mark had brought to life in her. However, she chose to ignore what it was saying, and go with what her instinct was telling and guiding her to do.

Sitting herself up, slightly, Danielle's hands moved to the bottom of his top where it was tucked inside of his loose, black trousers, and started to pull on it. Her eyes gazed deeply into his with a lust that knew no bounds, and matched the softening sound in her voice.

"I believe…that you are also perfect in your own right, Mark." She kept her voice at a soft tone but loud enough to let her true emotions be known and heard.

"In my own opinion, Danielle," Mark whispered, "no one has a body as perfect as the one you possess."

"There is one other body that I feel is equally perfect."

With her dark brown eyes locked deeply within his piercing stare, Danielle moved her hands to the top of his shirt, and started to slip his buttons through their holes like he had done with the upper part of her own dress.

_Danielle, stop! Look at what you are doing! You have yourself I the position that probably many women have been with him or any other man that is in a position of power. Are your really wanting to become like them? Do you want to be known as a little-_

_Now that is quite enough out of you! _She had enough of what her conscience was insinuating to her about letting herself go in the heat of the moment with Mark, and chose to speak up. _I am finally with a man that makes me feel alive and incredibly special, and I am not going to throw it all away just because you disagree with it!_

_You know better than to act like this, Danielle! You would never toss away your reputation before having the man that owns the place you work at to be undressing you enough to expose your breasts in the form fitting bra you have on!_

Working the last button through its designated hole, her hands pushed back the soft material of the shirt back, and expose his toned and well-defined muscular upper body with ripples of muscles in his abdomen, displaying a sight to her eyes she had never witnessed in all of her life to that moment. All of the worries and concerns disappeared from her, immediately, and left her only with her lustful passions and unadulterated desires to keep her company.

Danielle's trembling hands lifted up from the sides of Mark's shirt, and started to run them across his chest, letting the tips of her fingers dance across the ripples of muscles on his chest.

"I was right with what I said to you, Mark." Her voice escaped her mouth in a soft, pleasurable whisper as she turned her eyes towards his face. "Your body is perfect in every way, shape and form."

She noticed a sharp sensation of piercing heat shoot right through her body to the very core of her essence from the way he looked upon her with his intense stare. Danielle drew in a deep breath, and released it, quickly, as she picked up on the sound of Mark's deep, seductive voice coming out of his mouth that moved to over hers.

"You have no idea what your touch does to me." Mark said, whispering. "The way your hands feel on me might…inspire me to do something about it."

"Perhaps…You can show me what it is that I am doing to you, Mark."

Danielle didn't bother to hide her seductive side or how badly she had grown to need him at that exact moment.

Keeping her gaze fixated on the strong features of his face, she lowered her gaze in the direction of his approaching sensual lips while listening to his voice whispering to her in an even more seductive voice.

"Perhaps…I will just take you up on that request."


	4. Chapter 4

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of a story by the same title that is the first in a series of books to come for the Spirit of the Night series, and it is available on Kindle. The names have been changed to fit this story. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or with the character of The Undertaker.

_Chapter Four_

No sooner had her delicate ears caught wind of what Mark said, Danielle found her lips locked into a deep kiss that burned with the intensity of a thousand suns all at once. The mere impact of their mouths meeting one another, and locking into place together caused every muscle to tighten inside her body, the very tip of her nipples hardening and rubbing against the interior material of her bra, and the entrance of her vagina to dampen inside of the white panties she had on at the moment.

_Oh…my…god…I have never felt anything quite like this in my whole life._

Danielle found herself entering a whole new state of shock and ecstasy from just his strong lips crashing into her own with a tremendous amount of lust pouring from them to her awaiting mouth.

This was on a whole other level for her. No one else had ever made her this weak and desperate for unbridled pleasure like he managed to do by simply kissing her in a way that allowed his complete sensuality to pour out of him and enter her own body.

As her mouth moved with his, matching the rhythm and pace he was moving at, her soft, fair skin shivered from the feeling of one of Mark's large, warm hands slipping up from the sides of her simple dress she had worn to work on many occasions, trailing several of his fingertips up the middle of her chest, and slipping them underneath the cup of her bra on her right breast. A sharp breath escaped from his mouth, and moved into his from the soft yet firm grip he had placed over her tit.

_Oh my god! He is driving me crazy! Everything that Mark does to me is making it that much harder to think clearly._

Danielle struggled to regain control of her own body out of fear of perhaps experiencing an orgasm without having him doing much to her, but found his efforts to please and satisfy her to the point of leaving her speechless to be relentless.

Just as she started to think that what he was doing to her breast and mouth were enough to drive her crazy with passion, Danielle's body alerted her of his other hand sliding down one of her hips to where the mid-thigh region was on the leg of it, and begun to bunch up some of her dress in it, proceeding to lift it up her body towards where her pussy was hidden.

_Danielle, you have to stop this right now! _Her conscience made a last effort attempt to talk her out of what she was doing at the moment. _You cannot let Mark expose the most private area on your body._

_And why on earth not? _Danielle responded back to her conscience almost immediately at hearing it even though she struggled to keep a grasp on her own sanity during what was going on at the moment between Mark and her. _There is nothing wrong with him doing that since it is something that I want._

_Have you lost your mind?!_

_No…Actually, I am thinking quite clear for the first time in my life._

_Danielle, are you really willing to throw your reputation in the gutter for just one night in the sack with the owner of where you are employed at?_

_If it only lasts tonight…I am going to enjoy every second that I have with this gorgeous hunk of a man, and savor every moment that I can._

There was not a single sign of her giving into the influence that her rational side was desperately trying to use in order to sway her thinking over to its side. She was in control of what she did, and wouldn't allow anyone or anything to stop her from getting what she wanted.

Like a bolt of lightning, Danielle experienced a rush unlike anything else coming from where her inner thighs were, and found it strong enough to send her conscience running for cover. It only took her a moment to realize that it was the sensation of his free hand sliding inside of her underwear, and rubbing the lips of her vagina all the while still passionately kissing her on the lips, and kneading one of her round, firm breasts.

_As the saying goes…One good turn…deserves…another._

Without thinking on the subject for even a split second, Danielle lifted up her right hand from where it had been holding onto a section of Mark's top, and moved it down in the direction of the zipper on his black trousers.

The sheer touch of Danielle's fingertips lifting the tiny handle on his zipper sent an adrenaline rush unlike anything he had ever experienced before racing through his entire being.

_Oh my dear lord in heaven above me…Please don't let her stop what she is doing at the moment!_

He struggled to maintain control over the throbbing erection in the confines of his pants, wishing to keep from moving things too fast, and rushing her into something she wasn't prepared for.

_I can do this…I can keep control of my body. I will not break. I won't give in. I won't…_

However, the urges that burned deep inside of his strong and physically fit frame were impossible to ignore or cast aside like they were nothing to him. They had a mind of their own and would not be silenced.

He managed to hold onto the kiss for a little while longer before the feeling of her sliding his zipper open, and moving to reach one of her hands inside of his black trousers finally caused him to act in another way.

Breaking the kiss with her, Mark moved his hand that was inside of her panties on the opening of her vagina a little harder, rubbing it with more intensity. He gazed upon her face with all of the pleasure he had inside of him for her pouring out of his eyes, and into his deep voice.

"Do you know what you are doing to me, Danielle?" He asked. Mark did nothing to hide or mask how he was feeling for her at the moment, or what her gesture of opening the front of his pants to slip her soft hand inside of it had stirred deep within him. "It is taking everything in my power to keep from ripping the clothes off of your delicious body."

"I…I didn't know that I made such a strong impact on you, M-M-Mark."

The sound of her voice coming out in a soft, shaky moan gave him a clear answer as to how she was feeling at the moment: Danielle was as turned on as he was at the moment, and wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"Perhaps…I should show you exactly what you are making me feel at the moment, my good woman."

Mark move his hand out of her underwear, grabbed onto the waistband of her soft, white panties, and pulled on them with enough strength to cause one side of her underwear to rip clean off with it hanging on her other hip. He let his eyes linger on her angelic face looking up to him in awe from a side of her panties being ripped clean off before they moved to her partially revealed vagina, catching a glimpse of its tight lips and what was waiting for him at that exact moment.

_I can't wait any longer. I need her…and I need her now._

The sight of what was within his grasp sent any shred of resistance or rational thinking to the very back of his mind. The only thing on his mind at the moment was getting to savor a taste of what was within his reach.

His other slipped off of her breast, and moved down on the side of her underwear that was still hanging on at the moment. Mark kept his eyes focused on the lower part of his body as he yanked at the remains of her panties, ripping them completely off of her and tossing them onto the floor of his bedroom.

Once there was nothing in his way to keep him from the place on her body that had become wet and hot with an unbridled need for him, he slipped his hands onto the inside of her thighs, , and proceeded to open up her legs to give him more access to what it was that was waiting for him. Mark lifted his head to look at her face shortly before his lustful voice slipped out of his mouth in her direction.

"Just lie back….Relax…and let me give you another small taste of how much I want and need you tonight, Danielle."


	5. Chapter 5

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of a story of mine that is available on Kindle under the same title and is the first in the Spirit of the Night series. The names have been changed to fit the storyline. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, its partners, or with the character The Undertaker

_Chapter Five_

Danielle's heart raced so fast and loud that for a moment she either thought it would have an attack of some form or that the noise would be heard by Mark's ears, their one night rendezvous with one another would come to an abrupt end.

_Calm yourself, Danielle. Just…take in a deep breath, and let it out._

Her soft lips opened up, and drew in a deep breath of air inside of her delicate mouth before easing it back out with whatever tension she could send with it.

Silently, she reassured herself that everything was going to be okay, and that there was nothing to worry about in order to keep her conscience from rooting its head in, and causing her to falter from what was presented before her.

Danielle found one of the breaths she had pulled in to sound more like a gasp on its way out due to her vagina tightening up at a cool, wet sensation at the entrance to it.

_What on earth is that?!_

Her mind desperately sought out the answer as to what it was causing an additional dampness to her already wet pussy. She searched for any and all possible answers in her mind until she reached one rational conclusion.

The source was Mark's own tongue running up and down the slit of her vagina.

A soft whimper escaped from her mouth due to the feeling of what he was doing starting to overwhelm and consume her from the top of her head down to the bottom of her feet.

_Holy shit…That feels really, really…REALLY good!_

Her thighs trembled underneath Mark's hands from how amazing it felt to have his tongue running all over the entrance to her vagina as she grabbed onto the silk bedding, firmly, with the tips of her fingernails digging deep into the fabric that was beneath them both.

_This is so good…I never knew that this would feel so…so-_

_Shameful? _Her conscience barged into her thoughts, not giving her a moment to relax further into the scene with him. _Disgusting…Deceitful…Am I hitting a nail on the head yet or should I keep trying?_

_How about you go away, and let me enjoy myself right now? _Danielle wasted little time in snapping right back at the rational part of herself that was trying to corrupt her current thoughts. _I am really fancying what Mark is doing to me at the moment._

_Is that a fact now?_

_It is indeed a fact. _A smile started to form across the soft, fair complexion of her face out of the passion that she was being shown at the present moment as her eyes slowly sealed themselves shut. _ Mark has done something no other man has done for me._

_And what would that be?_

_He makes me feel alive. In the short time we have spent together, he makes me feel like…like-_

_Like a hooker?_

_No, that is not the word I was going to say._

_Oh, that's right…Hookers get paid for their services to their clients. How about a whore instead?_

_You are going over the line with your remarks now._

_I am sure that he is making you feel like a trashy tramp having a one night stand with some random Joe she met off the-_

_That is enough! _Danielle shouted at her conscience in a way to make it go crawling back into the recess of her brain it had crawled out of. _I have had it with your insults, and harassment towards me in regards to the man that I am with, and what I choose to do with him!  
_

_I am only being honest about how Mark is-_

_You don't know anything about how he makes me feel, you incompetent asshole!  
_

_Then why don't you tell me then._

_Tell you what?_

_Tell me what Mark makes you feel like if I am wrong on my accounts…asshole._

_As I was going to say before you so rudely interrupted me, Mark makes me feel special._

_Special?_

_Yes, special…Special in ways that no words can properly describe. He makes me feel alive…unique…and absolutely special-_

Her eyes flew wide open from his long tongue sliding deep inside the walls of her tight lips, penetrating in a way that caused her to tell him what was on her mind at the current moment.

"Oh…Oh my god, Mark!"

The sound of Danielle crying out in pure pleasure brought a smirk to his face while he was busy kissing a spot on her body that was wet with a need for him.

_I have been waiting for that sign from her the whole time this has been going on. Just the sound of her moaning out my name in a cry of pleasure makes me even more turned on than I already am._

There was nothing else that could fuel the fire burning deep within him with even more intensity then hearing the voice of the beautiful woman under his tall, muscular frame crying out his name in a way that only made him yearn for her more.

With his mouth giving her body the kind of experience that he never blessed another woman with, Mark slid his hands up from where they were on her thighs. His fingertips danced across the smooth, soft skin of her midsection in the most gentle strokes he had graced anyone before.

There was no point in hiding how badly he wanted to take her right there on his bed, and bring the level of passion to heights she had never experienced before. Danielle brought a side of him back from the edge of despair after so many years of dealing with his parents' murder, and countless nights spent alone in his home. He was not going to let her slip away so easily now that she stumbled into his life, and saved him from his slow death of depression and loneliness.

Mark's large hands found their way onto her round, firm breasts that were covered by a white support bra, and started to tug at the material with his fingertips. He pulled his mouth away from the lips of her pussy, and gazed upon her with a look of unadulterated lust that matched the burning desire for her in his deep voice.

"Danielle," he whispered, huskily, "I have never been in the presence of a woman as beautiful and intelligent as you. Not once have I ever been with someone as enchanting and kind-hearted as you."

The words flowed out of his mouth with no hesitation on his part. There was no stopping his emotions from pouring out and into the open in the conversation he was having with her.

"I am not going to lie to you, Danielle. My feelings are quite intense at the moment, and it is taking every fiber in my being to keep myself from moving too fast with you."

Lowering his head down a little more towards hers, he had the space between their faces to be very limited and small. His gaze looked deeply into her eyes where her soul resided while the tone changed to be very sensual and sexually driven.

"However…I can't keep fighting them off if you wish to not let them become more…physical between us."

The tingling sensation on a side of his face made by one of her soft hands sliding the palm side of it against it caused his piercing stare to close, shutting off their eye connection, and a deep, pleasurable sigh to escape out of the confines of his strong mouth. The new feeling increased the strength of the pleasure rising up, and greatly diminished his own ability to keep fighting it back at the same time.

"Mark…" Danielle spoke in a soft, pleasurable voice that dripped with unbridled need in its whisper. "I don't want this night to end with us never having had a chance to get close enough with each other in a way that is of the most…pleasurable variety."

The way she spoke to him caused his eyes to open up, and lock upon the expression of sexual need and desire radiating off of her angelic face, and kind eyes. Danielle clearly wanted him as badly as he craved her, and there was nothing to stop this going any further.

"Well then," Mark answered, sitting himself up a little bit with him still remaining between her legs as they were on either side of his hips, "I believe we have wasted enough time talking. It is time…for action."

He grabbed onto the fabric of his shirt, and nearly ripped it off of his body in the process of removing it, and tossing it on the floor of the bed beside them. Once his own shirt was gone, Mark reached down with his hands to the top of his trousers, and eased the button free, causing his pants to fall loose on his lower body. His hands eased his trousers down his long legs to the bottoms of his ankles with hardly any difficulty, exposing his throbbing cock completely to her. Mark made sure his pants were completely off before he moved his attention back to Danielle, and found her to be looking at his member for a moment in shock while her voice struggled to find its way out of her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of a story that I wrote and have available on Kindle under the same title. The names of the characters have been changed to suit the story. I don't own or have anything to do with the WWE, it's partners, or with the character The Undertaker

_Chapter Six_

_Oh my…god! He is huge! _Danielle found herself in awe of the sheer size of his throbbing cock that was rock hard and fully erect for her and only her._ I have never seen one this huge in my whole life!_

_Danielle, you have never seen any man naked from the waist down before. _Her conscience butted into her thoughts, interrupting with the intent of ruining the mood. _How can you compare Mark's dick with another person when he is the only one you have seen like this?_

_I have had an idea of what an average size one looks like from the conversations that I have had with the women who work at the library with me, and with Candace when we get to spend time with one another._

_And from those talks with them…you feel that he is above average or about average sized?_

_He is way above being average. His looks much thicker and longer than any of the descriptions that my acquaintances and friends have given me._

_Do you think he might be…too big for your body, Danielle?_

Although she silently laughed at the question that the rational part of her brain presented her with, Danielle couldn't help questioning herself the same thing.

Is Mark too big for her tight frame?

She never had sex before, and understood that it hurts the first time a woman loses her virginity to a man. However, the sight of his wide and long cock moving inside of an area on her body that was as tight as the security at Fort Knox made her uneasy.

_What if Mark is too big for me? What if I can't satisfy his needs, and-_

"Something wrong, Danielle?"

The soothing sound of his voice broke through to her, and snapped her back to reality. She took a moment to lift her eyes up to his face, and gazed upon him. Seeing him looking at her with an expression of curious concern and unbridled passion forced her vocal chords to release her voice, giving it permission to be heard.

"N-Nothing is wrong, Mark." Danielle replied. Her voice dripped with uncontrolled nervousness. "Well…There is, but it is not really a big deal."

"If it is something bothers you this much…It is a big deal." Mark spoke with both a firm authority and an unconditional gentleness in his deep voice. "Tell me what is bothering you so much."

"I-It is really nothing."

"Tell…me…what is bothering you so that I can fix the issue before it becomes a big problem."

The firm tone in his voice made his sex appeal to her much more intense. Just the way he held himself in a position of power and control at the same time being tender and gentle with her was enough to set her body up in flames.

"It's embarrassing, Mark…REALLY embarrassing."

"I will be the judge of that…"

"Okay, but I hope that this is not ruining the mood-"

Her words fell silent from the sensation of his strong mouth sealing her nervous one shut into a deep, passion filled kiss. The moment his lips collided with hers, a heat unlike anything else washed over her entire body, nearly drowning her in a sea of turbulent desires. It was only when his lips left hers that she managed to open her eyes, and catch her breath. Her gaze never left his while she listened to the sound of his charming voice.

"Trust me, Danielle," Mark whispered, "there is nothing that you could say or do at this moment that would ruin what we have going between us."

Danielle found herself to be tremendously conflicted. On one hand, she feared telling Mark that she was nervous about having sex with him because she was still a virgin for the idea that he would be turned off and not want to progress any further with her. On the other, there was an incredible need to be honest and lay all of her cards out on the table to someone she had just met and didn't really know much about.

The light brushing sensation of the head to his thick cock pressing against the entrance to her wet pussy brought her voice coming out of her mouth in the form of a high pitched gasp that sounded more like a soft cry. She watched him freeze from moving his hips any closer to her while the fair complexion on her face started to turn a light shade of red out of feeling bashful and highly embarrassed. With her secret being quite obvious, Danielle chose to let the cat out of the bag.

"Um…The issue is…well…I am still a virgin, Mark, and…I…I am scared that you might be too…big for me."

_Oh…I understand everything now._

It had become crystal clear to him about what the real problem was at the moment: Danielle was still a virgin, and fearful of what would happen once his member pushed deep inside past where the hymen was no doubt firmly in place, keeping her virginity intact.

_She has never been with a man like she is at the moment with me, and feels as if that her inexperience will hinder any kind of pleasure for me._

This was not even a possibility for him. Her being a virgin was more of a turn on for him than he could ever imagine. Knowing that no other man had been intimate with her besides him only heightened the desire he already possessed deep inside for her.

Mark leaned back down to her soft lips, and brushed his strong ones against them, lightly kissing her with enough sensuality to burn out the sun without being too forceful with it. His hands moved down from her breasts, and stopped on her hips. The tips of his fingertips danced across the soft skin of her abdomen, massaging and caressing it in the similar way that his lips were moving with hers.

_How can I not be turned on by this beautiful woman? She has everything I want in someone to spend the rest of my life. She has a gorgeous body, an intelligent mind, a kind heart, and a fighting spirit…All of the qualities that I want in a girlfriend…and a wife._

He slowly pulled back from the kiss with her, and cast his gaze downward to witness her own eyes fluttering a bit before they focused on his. The sight brought a smile to the charming features on his face just a few moments before he spoke to her, calmly, with a slight, sensual chuckle in his deep voice.

"You have no reason to worry about that, Danielle." Mark said. "You being a virgin is not a problem or issue to be worried about."

"Have you been with a lot of women, Mark?" Danielle asked. Her soft voice trembled on its way out of her delicate mouth. "Was one of them also a virgin?"

"I have been with only a few women, Danielle…but none of them were a virgin."

"So…I am the first one for you to have in your bed that was a virgin?"

"Yes…and I am very happy about that."

"Y-You are?"

"Knowing that you have been waiting for a night like tonight, and kept yourself saved for someone special shows me that not only are you respectful, but that you want to only give yourself to someone that you feel a strong bond with."

Mark's hands kept their grip on her wide hips, rubbing his fingertips against her skin. He looked down to her with a look of unconditional love for her burning in his eyes while his voice took on a similar tone.

"If you want me to continue…Now is the time to tell me. If you do wish for me to keep this going between us right now, I will show you what true passion is about. If you are not ready, I will be more than happy to back away at this moment."

Honestly, he didn't want to stop what was going on at the moment. His shaft was rock hard and close to its climax due to how turned on he was at her revealing that she was still a virgin and how he had performed oral sex on her for a moment, as well as fondling her body. If she didn't want to keep this going, he would be fine with that since just touching her body like he had been would be enough to cause him to climax.

His eyes remained fixated on her face, and watched her soft mouth draw in a breath of air, and released it fairly quickly in a quiet puff. He waited for what seemed to be an eternity for her answer until she finally gave it to him.

"Mark," Danielle whispered, "I can't think of another person on this planet that I want to share this moment with other than you, and anyone else who I wish to give my virginity to more than you."

Her answer to him made not only his night, but the whole time he had been alive worth all of the struggles. He had longed to meet someone that possessed qualities that his father had found in his mother, and reminded him of her. Danielle was more than a good choice…She was perfect for him.

With a sensual smile faintly visible on his face, Mark gave her one more brief, sensual kiss, and gave his hips a little thrust towards her the lips of her pussy that was awaiting him. A sharp gasp escaped from his mouth the moment that the walls of her vagina wrapping around his shaft, tightly, once he had broken through past her hymen, and caused his voice to come out softer than it had been with her in a low moan.

"Oh…Oh Danielle…"


End file.
